thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rank Advancements
'Individual Rank Advancements!' 'Jory Bloodmoon - September 4th, X784' : Type of Trial: Killed a beast on a job above his rank.'' : ''Promoted to A-Class 'Tiiron Sunyal - September 3rd, X784' : Type of Trial: Saved a family from Naked Mummy thugs.'' : ''Promoted to C-Class 'Mao Kurasama - September 3rd, X784' : Type of Trial: Learned Titan Magic from Makarov.'' : ''Promoted to B-Class 'Malcolm Lasair - September 2nd, X784' : Type of Trial: Saved an orphanage from Cerberus thugs.'' : ''Promoted to B-Class 'Raymond Stonehallow - September 1st, X784' : Type of Trial: Saved Clap from a Twilight Ogre thug.'' : ''Promoted to C-Class 'Nessarose Knight - August 9th, X784' : Type of Trial: Defeated her evil sister, Tali.'' : ''Promoted to A-Class 'Maxibillion Million - August 2nd, X784' : Type of Trial: Stopped a bank robbery and saved civilians.'' : ''Promoted to C-Class 'Kami Fujikawa - July 31st, X784' : Type of Trial: Defeated Issei's thugs.'' : ''Promoted to B-Class 'Conrad Jäger - July 27th, X784' : Type of Trial: Saved bear cubs from poachers.'' : ''Promoted to D-Class 'Hugh Juers - July 16th, X784' : Type of Trial: Breaking up a thug ring and defending Magnolia Drug.'' : ''Promoted to C-Class 'Lavi Talpic - July 14th, X784' : Type of Trial: Defeating thugs and retrieving a necklace.'' : ''Promoted to C-Class Rank Advancement Trials - June 10th, X784 Type of Trial:' Navigation of a plant-based maze. '''''Exam Proctors: Felix Wolfstar, Mirajane Strauss, Lokain Kizamura, Vox Schutz, Gawain Switcher A-Class Participants * Tenzo Kusanagi * Lain Slade * Bishop Rothschild * Yukina Amari **Promoted to S-Class** * Isaac Reed * Vahl'Drah B-Class Participants * Lux Vaughn * Rikku Yami **Promoted to A-Class** * Nessarose Thorne * Mizune Hanzo * Amaranthia Liebenhold **Promoted to A-Class** * Ken Zhandoji * Nira Rivers * Minoru Sora * Jory Bloodmoon C-Class Participants * Shiro Tonomori **Promoted to B-Class** * Kami Fujikawa * Malcolm Lasair * Mao Kurasama D-Class Participants * Corbin Belford * Mirabelle Ervine **Promoted to C-Class** * Ketsueki Takayanagi **Promoted to C-Class** * Gale Albourn * Koji Evren *'Brooks Airon **Promoted to C-Class**' E-Class Participants * Yuri Hazuki * Azyra Okamoto **Promoted to D-Class** * Anjin al'Thor * Conrad Jager Rank Advancement Trials - May 9th, X784 Type of Trial:' Adventure-Style journey through exam building (Either solo or with a partner) *''First Floor: Fight against doppelganger opponent'' *''Second Floor: Riddle to discover key'' *''Third Floor: Silent matching puzzle'' *''Fourth Floor: Riddle + Fight against random proctor'' '''''Exam Proctors: Felix Wolfstar, Mirajane Strauss, Lokain Kizamura A-Class Participants *''None (Ineligible to compete in this version of trials)'' B-Class Participants *''None (Ineligible to compete in this version of trials)'' C-Class Participants *Kami Fujikawa *'Nira Rivers **Promoted to B-Class**' *Mao Kurasama D-Class Participants *'Akane Hitachin **Promoted to C-Class**' *Torque Bellatrix *'Malcolm Lasair **Promoted to C-Class**' *Brooks Airon *Mumei Dorobo *Gale Albourn E-Class Participants *Yuri Hazuki *'Dahjer Cana'an **Promoted to D-Class**' *'Meliodas Kaiser **Promoted to D-Class**' Rank Advancement Trials - April 6th, X784 Type of Trial:' Magic-Based Combat vs. Exam Proctor '''''Exam Proctors: Makarov Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Lokain Kizamura, Gildarts Clive A-Class Participants (Exam Proctor: Makarov Dreyar) *Macao Conbolt *'Felix Wolfstar **Promoted to S-Class**' *Hirisaka Yuuki *Gawain Switcher *Yukina Amari *Bishop Rothschild *Lain Slade B-Class Participants (Exam Proctor: Lokain Kizamura) *'Atticus Knight **Promoted to A-Class**' *'Isaac Reed **Promoted to A-Class**' *Jory Bloodmoon C-Class Participants (Exam Proctor: Mirajane Strauss) *'Mizune Hanzo **Promoted to B-Class**' *Nira Rivers *'Rikku Yami **Promoted to B-Class**' *'Mikota Sakamoto **Promoted to B-Class**' *Jusay Crow D-Class Participants (Exam Proctor: Gildarts Clive) *Akane Hitachin *'Sojuu Kasra **Promoted to C-Class**' *'Kami Fujikawa *Promoted to C-Class**' *Brooks Airon *'Mao Kurasama **Promoted to C-Class**' *Mifune Tachibana E-Class Participants *''None''